House Parents
by ErinReilly
Summary: What happens at Hogwarts when a few familiar faces return as "House Parents"? Different students' perspectives; mainly Gryffindor oriented. Not book compatible. Full summary inside.
1. Introduction

**Summary: What happens at Hogwarts when a few familiar faces return as "House Parents"? Different students' perspectives; mainly Gryffindor oriented. Not book compatible. "House Parents" are people that act as guardians to children living in a dorm at boarding school. It is under this premise I bring you this story, which will hopefully be funny and light hearted.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own.

"Merlin, Katie! I said I was sorry!" Fred Weasley shouted as he ran full-force through the Great Hall, not caring to notice the curious looks and laughter that followed him. His only concern was the angry teenage girl chasing him, and _she _was gaining ground.

"YES FRED, BUT THAT HARDLY MAKES UP FOR THE THREE MONTH'S DETENTION I GOT BECAUSE OF YOU! YO-YOU GET BACK HERE, YOU INSUFFERABLE GIT!" shouted aforementioned girl, who was unsuccessfully trying to grab her wand out of her pocket while chasing down the redhead. Unfortunately for her, she didn't notice as Fred stopped short a few feet ahead of her, and so she collided into the back of him – sending both of them sprawling.

"Merlin, Fred, why do you have to be such an-" Katie groaned, as she tried to untangle herself from her now least-favourite twin. She stopped herself short though, as she gazed up at the reason for Fred's sudden abandonment of the chase – their head of House.

"Miss Bell, if you wish remain on the favourable side of your housemate's I should warn you that if you finish that sentence I will be forced to deduct a further 20 points from Gryffindor, on top of the 50 I am taking for your incorrigible conduct. Mr Weasley, please abstain from provoking your housemates and peers so openly, it does nothing for your reputation – which, I might add, is already in tatters," Minerva McGonagall decreed, with just a hint of a glint in her eye, at the two youth's in front of her "now sit yourself down at your table, the Headmaster has an announcement for the school."

"Yes Professor," the two teenagers replied before re-assuming the chase – Katie shrieking as Fred chased her to their usual spot at Gryffindor table. McGonagall allowed herself a small smile before returning to her previous task of ushering all the students into the Hall so they could get started. Today was going to be a different day for the Hogwarts students.

The Great Hall was filled to the brim with all the occupants of the Castle; students and teachers alike, as well as Peeves, all the resident ghosts, Filch and Mrs. Norris. It fell into silence as Albus Dumbledore took to the podium at the front of the Hall to commence his announcement.

"It is with my great pleasure that I announce the returning of some old friends to Hogwarts. It has come to my attention that lately inter-house spirit has started to dwindle and that you, as students, are becoming more discouraged with the notion that your house is your family during your time at Hogwarts. So it is my pleasure to announce that from now on, each house is going to have a set of 'House Parents' whom have been picked from a selection of volunteers made up of past students. They are going to act, essentially, as your parents – organising inter-house bonding events, assigning chores and punishments, providing guidance, advice and assistance for those who seek it and they will also seek to assist your Head's of Houses in minimising their duties – allowing them to focus more on their teaching responsibilities. I find it imperative that I stress upon you the fact that your house parents will not be able to take house points, so anything you wish to tell them is confidential. Any problems they may have with what you tell them they may direct upon to the House Head, but I stress that it is important that you trust them. They are here to help you feel more at home. Any questions can be directed towards the "parents" themselves or your head of house. Now, please enjoy a special treat on behalf of the newcomer's, and our faithful elves, a late-night feast. I'm sure all of you are very eager to return to your dorm's where await your House Parents."

And with a clap and flourish of his hands, dessert to rival that which would be found in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory appeared on the four House tables in the Great Hall. A great buzz filled the hall as everyone digested the news and threw suggestions into the air as to _who_ exactly these "House Parents" would be, and whether they were a good idea or not.

Ron Weasley was certainly not a fan of the idea, as he expressed to his two best-friends through a mouthful of food. Hermione, with a disgusted look on her face, simply turned to Harry and said "What I think Ronald is trying to say, is that these two "parents" as we are to call them are just going to be stuffy old witches and wizards who won't be able to tell the difference between the wizarding rules and teenage problems of now, and those of the last millennium."

Ron simply looked at Hermione and then nodded his assent to Harry, with a surprised expression on his face the whole time. "Blimey Hermione, that's _exactly_ what I meant." Harry, meanwhile, looked between the two with a small smirk on his face – "So then, this whole thing is just another way to make us miserable? What if we get some old toad like Umbridge or, Merlin forbid, Fudge _himself_?" The Golden Trio all shuddered, and continued their conversation, each submitting an even more severe name until they had thoroughly ridded themselves of any inital joy at the announcement.

Further up the table, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan and Fred and George Weasley sat discussing the exact same topic. They, too, had the same hesitations about having another authority figure overseeing the goings on of their house – especially one that would be permanently in the Common Room and whom had 24/7 access to their dormitories. The twins were not as worried as the others, merely enjoying that they would soon have two more unknowing bodies upon which to test their products.

"You see George, it won't take much. Why-"

"I can see it now Fred, the beauty of it really does-"

"Bring a tear to my, well I should say our, eyes."

With this, they both faked wiping away a tear as their circle of friends turned to look at them. Katie was the first to speak "Are you mad? These poor people are probably going to be retired Aurors or something who're at their wits end. The moment you try _anything_ they'll probably collapse of a heart attack. I, for one, am not having a death on _my _conscience."

"Ah, Kates." sighed Fred, with just a hint of humor "If only you knew what we had in store for you. Now, love, don't take this the wrong way but you _always_ think we're going to kill someone! Frankly, I'm getting tired of your pessimistic routine." Angelina, George and Alicia all shot Fred a 'Oh-no-you-didn't' glance before Katie shot up out of her seat with an indignant look on her face, visibly shaking with rage "Well, Fred, it might pain you to know this but not everybody in the world is as careless as you are. Some people might have real problems – just because you're ignorant of them, doesn't mean everyone is!"

Fred's smirk dropped from his face as Katie threw her napkin onto her plate and stormed out of the Great Hall. "What'samatterwithKatie?" asked Lee, who'd only just surfaced from behind a pile of food. Angelina and Alicia shot Fred a look before Alicia turned to Lee – "Well, your buddy over there has decided to send my best-friend into another rotten mood. If you hadn't noticed, _Fred, _Katie hasn't been having the best time of late. Sharpen up will you, or you'll end up in the infirmary." And with that, the two girls remaining at the table stood up and chased after Katie.

Fred looked over to Lee and his brother to see the former still with a confused on his face and the latter with silent tears of laughter running down his cheeks. "Oh Freddy, my dear, dear, brother. You have messed up royally, _again._"

**Author's note: Thoughts? :)**


	2. Gryffindor

**(A/N: Thank-you guys SO much for all your reviews! Keep them up, they are very motivating :) Hope this is as good as the last one)**

_Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN, -SOB-_

Oliver Wood smirked to himself as Katie Bell came storming into the Gryffindor common room, "So things really haven't changed that much at Hogwarts then?" he asked bemusedly.

"Oliver Wood? OLIVER!" Katie shrieked, running to hug the amused Scotsman.

"Woah there Kates, it's only silly old me. You'd think I was Viktor Krum or something," said Oliver, suppressing a laugh as Katie's expression soured.

"Oh haha, you are _hilarious_ Ollie. No really, a comedian in the making you are."

"Well, love, if I'm not mistaken you are in a royally rotten mood. What's up? The twins snogging Ange and 'Lic senseless at the dinner table? Feeling left out? Homework? Boys? Do choose your poison."

"Why on earth would Ange be snogging on of the _twins_? Merlin's pants Oliver, what are you thinking of?" Katie asked, cocking an eyebrow at the confused looking Scotsman.

"But- didn't... WHAT?...What-Am-I...huh? Did Fred Weasley not bring Angelina Johnson to the Yule Ball all those years ago? Or am I just as bonkers as everybody claims?" Oliver spluttered. Katie laughed at the young man's expense before casting a furtive look around, "Yes Ollie, but they went as friend – purely _friends_. Now, if i'm not mistaken shouldn't there be a young woman around here somewhere?"

**Fred Weasley POV**

Merlin's bloody, soggy, good-for-nothing pants, you'd have thought I'd kicked a puppy or something with the way everyone was acting. Kathryn Elizabeth Bell (although if you called her that, more likely than not you'd end up in the Hospital Wing for a long stint) was very capable of taking care of herself, and of this fact no-one was more certain than I. Ruddy well then, I'd better bloody apologise before there's a repeat of the Prank War of '94 – I shivered remembering how _that _had ended.

Marching into the common room, behind Alicia, Angelina, the less-fortunate twin and Lee, I saw everybody crowded around and remembered that we were here for a reason. The House "Parents". Oh Goody. No-one was more shocked than I when I turned around to see Oliver Wood standing in front of everyone alongside – Blimey, was that Erin Prewett? (Or does she go by 'Black' now? A little voice in my head asked me). Just as it seemed everyone was starting to get rowdier than usual, Oliver seemed to turn back into the Quidditch Captain the old team and I had grown to know and, well, *cough* _love._

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT. QUIETEN DOWN YOU LOT, LISTEN UP." Oliver shouted, causing a few of the firstyears to jump.

"As most of you probably know, my name's Oliver Wood. If you haven't guessed, or been informed, by now – I am one of the 'House Parents' Professor Dumbledore told you about tonight at dinner. This," at this, he gestured to Erin who was standing slightly behind him, "is Erin Black –" ('Ah-hah!' My inner voice exclaimed smugly. 'Shut it!' said my other inner voice. Merlin, I really _am_ mental). "- she's going to be my female counterpart –"

"So," interrupted Lee, with a big smirk on his face "she's our _mum_ then?"

"Well, yes, Lee. You could say that, I guess, but-"

"Well, I think I'm going to be getting in trouble more often then." continued Lee, whispering this last part to George. Unfortunately for him, everyone had stopped mumbling when Oliver had been interrupted, meaning the entire common room heard what he said. All the lads (myself included, thankyou) started laughing – that is, before I remembered that aforementioned girl was related to me. I shot Lee a glare, before noticing Oliver already pre-occupied with doing this himself.

Erin blushed before moving to stand beside Oliver, placing a hand on his arm she said "Looking forward to it then, Mr. Jordan; well, actually, I suppose I should call you Lee. Yes, right. Now, to those of you who don't know me, my name – as Oliver previously mentioned – is Erin Black. I'm a fully qualified auror, fresh out of the course. I, too, was a Gryffindor in my hey-day and, in the interest of full-disclosure, I think it's important I inform you all of the fact that I am a metamorphmagus. If any-one has any questions about what that is, or what it entails, feel free to come and see me afterwards. What else can I tell you? Oh yes, alright Oliver, I'll tell them then – I'm a Chaser - oh yes Katie, hurrah! - Erm, I suppose that's it for now really. Oh! Wait no! I also have... well, blast it! I know the muggles refer to it as a photographic memory. Again, any questions, come and see me – I'm happy to help. Oliver, would you like to talk to the youngens?"

Poor Oliver really didn't get the chance to talk to us "youngens" because the Common Room noise level had risen a few decibels after Erin's little introduction. As Oliver tried to regain control over the group, I made my way over to my friends. Finally, it seemed, he gained some control.

"Right you lot, you all ruddy-well-know who I am. Oliver Wood at your service, and all the rest. I'm the reserve Keeper for Puddlemere United-"

"- and absolutely _obsessed_ with Quidditch, might I add," inserted Erin here, earning more than a few approving glances from those circled around the common room.

"Yes, thankyou Erin, although I'm sure everyone remembers that much from our time here. I'm here mostly because my coach told me I should take some time away from Quidditch, 'get a life' sort of thing, etc. Erm, I don't know how much Dumbledore has told you but basically, you're stuck with us. Think of it this way, we'll all be one big, happy family." He grinned, obviously impressed with his speech; then, he turned to Erin and the two began talking. I didn't get the chance to hear what they were talking about, however, because I spotted Katie and immediately took off after her.

Ron Weasley turned to his bestfriends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, with a grin. "Come on you lot! I'll introduce you to Erin, she's sort of like my cousin. In a way, anyway." They followed him, Hermione fussing with her uniform, eager to make a good first impression.

"Wotcher Ron," said Erin, winking at the young redhead "And who have we here?" she questioned, motioning to Harry and Hermione.

Ron smiled at Erin before turning to introduce his friends, "This is Harry," he started.

"Potter, I presume?" she said, leaning forward to shake Harry's outstretched hand, "I've heard a lot about you from my dad, Harry." But before Harry could look too affronted, she quickly added "Padfoot" with a wink. He openly gaped as she laughed, "Yes, I know. Sirius with a daughter – well, it's true. Although _that_ is a story for another time, now whom on earth is this young lady Ron?" she said, turning to Hermione; who went red.

"H-Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you," she said, hand extended for a hand-shake. Erin laughed.

"Goodness Hermione, you're a formal one aren't you? If you've got enough guts to hang around with this riff-raff-"

"HEY!" Ron interjected.

"Then you deserve a hug, my dear." Quickly, she pulled Hermione into a hug, from which she emerged beaming.

"Well you troublemakers, I've got to go and introduce myself to the students I actually _don't_ know. I'll see you around later then." And with a wave and wink, she was gone.

Harry blinked, staring after her "Blimey."


	3. Freddie gets detention

**(A/N: HERE WE GO AGAIN. Hope you like :) Any suggestions? Leave them in a review, please and thankyou).**

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter, as i'm only fifteen and don't live in England.

* * *

><p>All of the Gryffindor students found their house parents very agreeable - although, it helped, of course, that all the girls were swooning over Oliver while all the boys drooled over Erin. The younger girls thought she was amazing, the older girls admired the way she handled the boys – especially <em>Oliver. <em>On this day though, Oliver found himself standing outside Erin's door – knocking as a courtesy. The two had settled into a routine, and tonight was 'Let's make sure the kid's aren't going to kill each other' night a.k.a. sitting around with a chosen year group to talk about their week, any of their troubles, Professors, homework etc. Tonight was the 7th years and with the twins and posse involved, Erin had a feeling it was going to be _interesting_.

She opened the door with a smile "Hey Oliver, I'll meet you down there in a second. Just got to finish cleaning up around here," she gestured behind her.

Oliver quirked an eyebrow at her, "Why? Not expecting anyone are ye?"

She laughed and pushed him away, "No. Maybe. Not like that though!" Then she shut the door and Oliver chuckled to himself as he walked down the stairs, shaking his head. When he arrived in the common room, he found Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia sitting in corner – his old study corner. Alicia and George seemed to be having an argument as Angelina and Fred watched on bemusedly. He wandered over to where Katie sat in front of the fire, on one of the armchairs "Hullo Katie. Why the long face?"

She looked up at him, startled, "Oh Oliver, I didn't see you there. And if you must know, I'm having boy trouble."

"Give me a name and he'll never have children."

"OLIVER!-"

But Katie's rant was cut short by the arrival of Erin in the Common Room, and Fred's dramatised shriek of "SHE LIVES!"

"Yes, Fred, I ruddy well live. No thanks to that Dungbomb you put in my shower – although I have _no _idea how you even got into my dormitory in the first place... I swear to Merlin's soggy pants, one of these days you two!" She threatened, casting a glance between Fred and George, who wore expressions of devilish innocence.

"Why, Erin, I'm quite sure-"

"We have absolutely,"

"Positively, no idea,"

"What you are talking about, do we Gred?"

"Why, no Forge, I don't believe we do."

"That settles it," cut in Katie from next to Oliver "it was definitely you two then."

* * *

><p>Their Seventh Year night went down well, as the year split into gender groups (not entirely on purpose) and sat with each of their 'Parents' for a group discussion. The girls, lead by Erin, gossiped and bitched about the boys – countered only by the boys whining about the girls as Oliver listened to them, amused.<p>

As the last of their group headed up the stairs, Oliver turned around to see Erin sitting on the sofa staring into the fire. "You're the second person I've caught tonight in this spot."

She heard him, although did not acknowledge it, merely saying "Oliver, do you think I did the right thing accepting this position? I mean, who am I to try and help these kids through their schooling lives? I can barely manage to live my own life right now, what with Sirius and the Order. When this reaches the Daily Prophet, I'm sure Dumbledore will come to his senses and fire me."

Oliver sighed and sat down next to her on the sofa, "Well I'm going to answer that as best as I can. No, I don't _think_ you did the right thing accepting this job, I _know_ you did. Hey, you were Head Girl back in our day – these kids could learn a decent thing or two off of ye. And that whole thing with your da, it'll blow over – it might take awhile, but with everything else happening, i'm sure you'll get it sorted. And finally, Dumbledore is not going to fire you! He adores you, and besides, with times as troubled as they are, who can resist a young yet extremely talented Auror? Nobody."

She smiled up at him, "You're always so positive. Thanks Ol', now I'm off to bed – g'night."

He watched her walk up the stairs, a small smile spreading across his face "Goodnight."

* * *

><p>The relative peace and quiet of Gryffindor Tower on a weekday morning was shattered early the next morning, "Frederick Gideon Weasley if you do not get up here <em>right now <em>I am sending a letter to Aunt Molly! I'm not joking, don't tempt me!" shrieked Erin, as she chased after George.

"FOR THE LAST TIME WOMAN, I'M GEORGE!" He yelled back as he fled through the portrait hole.

"What was that all about?" Katie said to Angelina, as the two exited their dorm room and started to walk down the stairs.

"No clue, but I'd say there's a fair chance it was to do with what 'Lic and George were arguing about last night. She was in a shotty mood for the rest of the night and he looked like the cat that got the cream."

Katie sighed, running a hand through her hair "I might go and see her later, I've had it in my mind to talk to Oliver for a while too."

Angelina shot Katie a side-long glance, before nudging her friend "Oliver, hey? Got a bit of _talking _to do, do you?"

Katie blushed, shooting Angelina a glare "You know very well that I have no feelings for Oliver in that sense what-so-ever!"

"Alright, Alright, blimey Katie! Calm down," Angelina cried as she tried to dodge the blows her friend was laying on every exposed part of her body.

Fred Weasley was having a good day, a _very _good day indeed. His mood only increased when he entered the Common Room to find Katie chasing Angelina around holding a pillow high above her head – screaming something about telling everyone about what Angelina looked like when she woke up in the morning. Pressed against the walls he could see a variety of Gryffindors – mostly scared looking First to Third Years, but also amongst the fray a few boys. He noted that he didn't quite like the way they looked at his best friend chase around another close friend.

"Alright Kates," he said, grabbing her around the waist to stop her chase of Angelina "what, or rather who, did Angelina do this time?" Katie huffed, blowing the hair that had escaped from her ponytail out of her face, and turned around to look at Fred – whom still had a hold of her in case of any sudden movements.

She glared at him, half-heartedly he was pleased to note, "Oh hardy-har-har Fred. I'm still annoyed with you, Filch is going to have me scrubbing those bloody trophies for weeks – and he gets sort of creepy about it too, y'know?"

Angelina, seeing that the Katie-bomb had been diffused, made her way back over to Katie and Fred and the rest of the crowd in the Common Room returned to their normal activities. She resorted to standing out of arm's length of Katie though, with Fred in between. You know, just in case.

Fred smirked at Katie, nodding his head at Angelina in acknowledgement "You know I said I was sorry, Katie. You just looked so peaceful asleep in Transfiguration that I thought it my duty to disrupt it. It isn't my fault that you chose to react so, well, _violently_. And besides, Filch has never gotten creepy with _me _before... why would he want you?"

Katie let out a muffled scream of anger, and talked through gritted teeth "Because, FRED, he is an old man who gets his only action from Mrs. Norris – Merlin, forbid. Whenever I have detention and neither you or George is there, he gets really, really weird-" at this, Katie shivered involuntarily, "and, oh I don't bloody know why Fred, but it's just creepy, alright."

Fred's eyes had turned a darker shade of blue, but he didn't let the smirk slide from his face "I think poor little Katie-kins just has the hots for Filchy-boy."

It was at this point that the occupants of Gryffindor Common Room again found their ears being assaulted by Katie Bell's indignant shriek as she ran up the stairs.

It was so loud, in fact, that nobody noticed Fred Weasley slipping through the portrait hole to go and find a way to get himself Detention with Filch and Katie for the next 3 months.

**(A/N: Opinions, my readers? Hopefully you like :) Reviews are greatly appreciated, they feed my soul).**


	4. Camomile Tea and Panic Attacks

**(A/N: I know, I know... nearly a month? time flies when exams are on! hopefully a LONG chapter will make up for it!)**

Over in Ravenclaw tower, Roger Davies turned to look at his fellow House Parent "Is it sad that we don't have any of the drama of Gryffindor yet?"

Jasmine Clearwater turned to look at him, and pushed her glasses back up her nose, screwing up her face "I don't think so Roger. Quite the opposite actually, I believe we should _commend _our students for being so studious and not causing such mayhem."

"Yes, well that's all very well and good, but Jasmine, I don't think that our job is to sit back and merely let them be. You know how much I love my house," at this, she shot him a look over the top of her glasses, which he met with a clearing of his throat and a chuckle – "as I was saying, I _do _love Ravenclaw. But, Jas, you yourself have to admit that we could do with a bit more bonding time."

Startlingly, she agreed "I'll call everyone down for a meeting. They won't like this Roger, not with exams next term."

* * *

><p>Marcus Flint shot a furtive glance over his shoulder as he shut the door to his room. Grinning to himself, he noted that no-one had managed to follow him back to disrupt his peace. Paradise.<p>

"You aren't really _that _thick, are you Flint?" sent Marcus flying off of his bed onto the floor, before sending a few choice words at the woman in his room. "Hello, Gabrielle, to what do I owe the ruddy 'pleasure'?"

She scowled at him from her position on his bed, "Marcus, we have to do something about the children. They're becoming disillusioned, I think we should do what Dumbledore suggested – have some bonding time or something." As she talked, she strode around his room running her finger over various objects of his. She stopped when she came to the door, placing her hand on the knob she turned around and flashed him a grin, "Be a jem and fix something up won't you?"

Then, with a flip of her blonde ponytail, she slammed the door behind her and Marcus Flint collapsed onto his bed with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Erin Black hated her alarm clock. Yes, that's right – hated. With a passion. Even now, as she was coming to the end of her teenage years, she found it incredibly hard in the morning to wake up and start the day. So the knock on her door, one Wednesday morning during the middle of September, was certainly not a welcome one. Sitting up, she moved to put her dressing gown as the person at the door knocked again, rather insistently.<p>

"Coming! Coming... one second." She sighed, running her hand quickly through her hair; there on her doorstep stood a frantic looking first-year who she'd run across before – one Sian MacMillan. Worried at the look of the girl, Erin moved to bring her inside but Sian interrupted, "Sorry Erin, I wouldn't'a came so early, only Emer O'Laughly's in a bit o' panic o'er the flying lessons we's got today. She's got 'erself in a right state, and I don' think she's breathing proper." _**(A/N: Crikey. I'm bad at this whole accent thing, if you can't understand it just let me know and i'll change it back to plain English. Just to let you know, Sian's sort of Scottish/Irish.)**_

Erin's eyebrows creased as she made sense of what the harried girl had said in one breath, before she quickly shut the door behind her and set her hands on Sian's shoulders, bringing her face down to the girl's level.

"It's okay Sian, now what I need you to do for me is run and find Oliver – he'll probably be in the Great Hall or at the Quidditch Pitch. After you find him, just tell him what's happening and that I need him to bring me a camomile tea and some sweets, he'll know why. Then, go and find Professor McGonagall and tell her that I'm taking care of the situation, but to come up if she feels it's necessary. And, sweetheart, don't worry too much, I'll get Emer sorted. Now, off you go poppet."

Sian smiled a small smile up at Erin, her eyes beginning to water, "Yes'm." And with that, she took off down the stairs, Erin hot on her heels. When she reached the First Year dorm, she found quite a crowd gathered around the doorway; a few of the girls were panicking themselves into the same state as Emer. "Scuse us, guys. Ooh, Wotcher. Coming through! Thank-_you_." Finally, she managed to get through to where Emer O'Laughly was on her bed, arms clutching desperately at the sheets as she gasped for air.

Erin looked around the room, and got one of the Seventh Year girls to clear most of the crowd away and into the Common Room. "I need a paper bag, does anyone have a brown paper bag?" A small looking redhead with glasses walked up with an empty Honeydukes bag, and Erin grabbed it from her, shooting the little girl a grateful smile.

Rubbing circles into Emer's back, she placed the paper bag over the girl's mouth and spoke calmly as she instructed her to breath gently "Shh... it's alright... breathe, yes, that's it... good girl! You're doing an excellent job."

Slowly, the young girl managed to regain some of her colour, and her breaths began to slow down as the paper bag moved in and out. Just as she was removing it from her mouth, in skidded Oliver who looked like he himself was going to pass out. Placing his hands on his knees, he wheezed as Erin and Emer chuckled at him,

"The...tea's...coming... *cough*... why are... you... laughing... at...me?"

The two girls disregarded him as the elder turned to look at the youngest, worry etched over her face "How are you feeling, Ems? Any numbness, tingling or weakness? How about spotty vision? Maybe we _should _take you down to the Hospital Wing, Poppy would have an absolute fit if she found out I'd self-treated you."

Emer smiled at the older girl "I'm fine, honestly. I just had a bit of a freak-out. We start our flying lessons today and, you know, I had a nightmare. I was falling and it wouldn't stop and... well yeah. Thanks for helping me Erin, you too Mr Wood."

Oliver chuckled, then started laughing at the young girl's reaction to the tea cup appearing on her night-stand. He watched as Erin instructed the younger girl to drink the tea, it'd help with the nerves and then gave her a hug before standing up – "Any more problems with those pesky dreams or even flying, don't hesitate to come find me Ems, or even Oliver, alright?"

Emer nodded emphatically, smiling from behind the tea cup.

"Lastly, goodluck. It'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Shutting the door to the First Year Girls Dorm, Oliver shot a bewildered, yet amused, look at Erin. "You get 'Erin' and a hug and I get 'Mr Wood'?"<p>

Erin smirked at him as they both moved upstairs towards their Common Room; shrugging, she said "I tutor her sometimes, she's a really good kid. I can understand the whole flying nightmare for her, she lost her Mum to a Quidditch incident when she was only little."

Oliver's face sombered quickly as he shook his head, "Poor lass. 'tis understandable then, that she'd be havin' the attacks. I don't think I could ever get over that, and I love Quidditch."

Erin smiled sadly at him, "I know Ol', I'm just glad she's doing alright. Thanks for your help by the way, you're a lot more capable now with panic attacks than you were whenever I used to have 'em. You even remembered that the tea needs to be lukewarm and not boiling. Good work!"

He looked up at her quickly, before looking down at his hands, "I used to get so scared back then, you were one of the most calm and collected people I knew, I couldn't imagine what was causing them. I think I was too quick to judge, I know what they're about now though."

"Ollie, you were a lot more help than you think you were. You provided a bit of comic relief at least. Now, I'm going to go and get changed and then we can start on the plan for the group excursions."

"But!" he protested, "I love the quidditch pyjamas! They're adorable."

Blushing, she looked down to see that she was, in fact, wearing her pyjamas that depicted a cartoon Quidditch game happening. She pulled the shorts further down on her legs and crossed her arms over her singlet, "Oh hush. I'll be down in a minute."

As she bolted up the stairs, she could hear Oliver laughing behind her. Coming into her room she caught sight of herself in the mirror and groaned; her pyjamas should have been retired a fair few years ago, her hair remained in the bun she'd slept with it in but it looked like a birds-nest _and _her whole body seemed to be covered in a crimson blush. Sighing, she flopped backwards onto her bed and mentally groaned at what Oliver must have thought of her.

* * *

><p>"Fred? Hellloooooooooooo? EARTH TO FRED?" shouted Katie Bell as she took a seat in front of her best-friend at Gryffindor Table. Startled, he looked up at her with a grin on his face "Kates! You're talking to me! I <em>knew <em>you'd come around!"

"Didn't have much of a choice, did I? Tell me, Fred, how is it you managed to get the same detentions as me for the next 3 months?"

"That's for Filchy-baby and myself to know, and you to never find out."

"Fred, I'm warning you! You'd-" But Katie never got to finish her sentence because Angelina, Alicia, George and Lee all arrived at the table and sat down together around herself and Fred – causing a lot of noise. George took one look at Katie's expression, followed by a glance at Fred before nudging Alicia in the side and chuckling at the two.

"Merlin, you two aren't fighting again are you? I love you both, really, but this has to stop."

"Alicia, love, they can't help it. It's the only way to let out all the pent-up sexual tension. They either fight or they snog."

"GEORGE!" came a chorus of voices, followed by a few whacks of George's body and Fred's promise of revenge.

"Either way, you two have to work _something _out... I'm ready to throttle you both. And, as your Quidditch Captain, I order you to figure it out. Effective immediately." Angelina said, a big grin making its way across her face.

"Ugh, fine Ange. But if you end up with one beater down, I am not taking responsibility for my actions. Just remember, it's on your conscience."

"Yes Katie, I understand. Now, shoo." she waved her hands at the two of them as Katie dragged a remorse-full looking Fred out of the Great Hall.

George turned to look at her, shaking his head "I hope you realised you just signed my brother's death warrant. Yes? Okay then, as long as you know." Alicia turned towards him, "I hope they work it out, I hate seeing them like this. I mean, I know they're not fighting, fighting - but it's not the same, you know?"

**(A/N: Yes, Alicia, we know *shakes head sadly* Okay guys, that's it for now. Feel free to leave reviews please :) They certainly make my life, but if you have any ideas that can really help too! Any problems, either leave it in a review or PM me. Danke schon!)**


End file.
